That's How he Knew
by MagicHalo
Summary: AU Logan's new to the hood and befriends James. As that happens, he understands how close and caring James is and feels as if he wants to get to know him better and what a relationship is. Jogan pre-slash
1. He was going to like it here

**Hello world of the fan fiction community. It's been a while since I'm written but Big Time Rush are like my idols, cuz there boys and they sing and dance and are cool, so this was completely necessary. My writing may be off but I have so many stories I needa write and want to share so enjoy my first fic!**

**Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own them otherwise I'll be BTR's 5th band member (except wayne-wayne but he sucked =P)  
**

_That's How He Knew: He was going to like it here_

A blanket of pure white snow, like sugar, covers a quiet and small neighbourhood, where one sixteen year old Logan Mitchell and his family is now presently moving in to a small home. The house was perfect for the family, yet Logan was a bit brooding over the fact that he had to leave his old friends behind and he had to start his whole life anew.

Logan got out of his long hour car ride and is now almost ankle deep in the freezing snow. It was unlike any other climate he's ever faced as he huddled closer to keep his body temperature constant.

"Ah, don't you just love it here. It feels so peaceful, such a quiet neighbourhood, wouldn't you agree Logie?" Logan just rolled his eyes at his mother's comment. He did not agree, because he could hear the torment of the hardship he's going to face making at least one new friend. Heck, he didn't even know how he made his other friends back in kindergarten.

"You must be the new neighbours," Logan whipped around to find a happy couple talking up his own parents. Wasn't there at least another teenager, preferably his age, he could hang out with?

"I'm Andrew, and this is my wife Claire. We are the Diamonds. Nice to meet you."

"Name's Max and my wife Eliza, and our son, Logan," He gestured for Logan to go over and greet the neighbours. More eye rolling later, he walked over and put on a falsetto attitude that satisfies the whole audience.

"We have a son, about your age too. He's down at the park, playing hockey with his friends." Logan's ears were definitely perched now. At least this shady town has something interesting now. Hockey playing teenage boys. Okay, maybe that sounds a little weird but who cares, Logan needs a friend.

"How about you go play with them Logie, we'll unpack. Go have fun." Logan was reassured by his parents and knew it was fine one he heard the Diamonds were helping too.

–

Trudging in the snow, feeling self doubt and some kind of depression, Logan tried to find this so called park. His eyes shot up as he is alerted by the sounds of cheerful laughter in the distance. And there they were, three friends playing hockey, apparently a two on one play that Logan thinks is unfair. But he was hesitant and just stood there watching.

"Goal!" The two of one team was cheering happily, whilst the other one groaned in protest.

"It's not fair, because it's two versus one. We need a new friend." A long, brown haired tall boy brooded. Thanks to peripheral vision, his eyes caught sight of a lone boy just standing, watching. Being the friendly and welcoming person he is, he walked over to him with a small bounce in his step.

"Hey there, you must be new. I'm James. Do you play hockey?"

"Um, yeah I am, I'm Logan. I-I haven't played it before but I think I know how to play," Logan quietly replied. He was dumbstruck about how simple it was that he could interact with a now newly developed friendship.

"Come join my team. It's two on one and I could really use the help."

"Yeah, I noticed. It's totally unfair. But I don't know if I can play. I'm probably gonna let you down." Logan half shut his eyelids to avoid James' stare.

"It doesn't matter to me, I just wanna make a new friend." James tilted Logan's head up until they could see their eyes. Logan could see James' sincerity and his slight smile and upbeat persona made Logan start to smile and laugh too.

"You're awesome. I'll teach you what you need to know, it's not that hard." James tugged on Logan's hand and dragged him onto the ice. It was slippery and something Logan is almost too unfamiliar with. He grabbed the spare hockey stick and took his position before finding himself face to face with the other two boys.

"Hey guys, This is Logan. He's the new guy here." James wrapped his arm on his shoulder. Logan almost blushed by how close they already got now. James introduced the two as another tall blonde boy, Kendall, and a bouncy and uncontrollable entity of energy, Carlos.

"Game on James, Are we ready?" Carlos was already by the puck

"Well you should be ready; Ready to go Down!" James gloated and Logan laughed at such childlike wonder and overconfidence. Logan was already starting to feel happier than when he got here. Now, he's at full focus when he heard, "Hockey One! Hockey Two! Hockey Three!" and the clash of stick on stick as the hockey puck glide across ice. Unprepared, Logan took hold of the puck but got lost at where he should shoot it. Carlos was speeding at him already before he randomly moved it out of his possession into the outfield.

"S-Sorry James, I'm not so good than how I should be." Logan bummed himself out.

"Don't sweat about it Logan. Although I don't know how you would in this weather. I'm just glad that you tried, I don't care if we win or not, tell me you have fun, okay?" James stated and Logan is reassured as Kendall and Carlos waved to him with their hockey sticks.

"Okay, James, I'm having fun." Logan smiled brightly like the white snow and James matched with a bigger one.

"Can you teach me James? I don't think I'm doing this right."

"Here, first of all, hold you stick like I am. Have a firm stance and a grip to match." James demonstrated and Logan followed almost exactly.

"There you go, just remember to be limp and free, don't stiffen up all the time, just relax and embrace the fun," James reassured while firmly massaging on Logan's firm shoulders. Even now, Logan was leering into James bright gaze. Logan felt himself melt into his touch and weaken a bit. James was there to support him and hold him up, even if he was down.

"And that's the proper position." James grinned as teacher to student, he felt satisfied to pass his teachings. Their warm and happy attitudes were cooled down by the sudden drop in temperature and the presence of slightly strong winds.

"Hey James, Carlos and I are returning. It's getting cold now." Kendall and Carlos departed as they packed their gear.

"Okay, Logan how about I take you home, or maybe to show you around? How about a cup of hot chocolate?" James was being so friendly that its almost a sweetly flavour on Logan's tongue. He could help but simply reply, "Sure"

And that's how he knew he was going to like it here

**So, how do you like it? It's meant to be Jogan but its pre-slash so its suppose to be fwuffy .**

**I forgot how much of a good feeling reviews are so please review? =D  
**


	2. He liked to feel warm

**Hey to all, I love you guys so much for all your faves and reviews it's heart warming. So heres another one for you guys.**

**Sorry to bore you with an AN but I thought I wanna share (sharing is caring): G'day from the land down under, Australia, and over here it's currently Winter and I am freezing my fingertips off writing this haha; When I started writing this, I was watching BTR (we're a bit behind sorry) to the episode of spending way too much time together, but they're all so cool and cute, Carlos and his dad has such a cute relationship, Logan wants to be a girl (that could be arranged ;P), James and his washboard abs..which kinda creeped me out honestly but hot either way and Kendall so controlled as a character. Also, I love Japanese because its such an intricate language so if there are any japanese out there, I don't know if mine is correct so correct me if I'm wrong. You'll see**

**Anyways, Enjoy!  
**

_That's How He Knew: He liked to feel warm_

Logan and James were strolling through the part frost covered sidewalk, trying to make light conversation as James took the time to get to know the new kid.

"So where are you living?" James asked carrying his shoulder straining heavy bag of hockey gear.

"Um, I think its 104 Willows Lane." Logan had to recall. How embarrassing to forget your address.

"No way! You're living next door to me?" James overly exerted himself. How awesome it would be that they're living right next to each other.

"Seriously? That's awesome. So that means you're James Diamond?"

"Yep, that's me, the JD, hey that rhymes," Logan chuckled to match James' tone. He was perky having a friend and a neighbour already. In fact it should be he was perky to have a friend because he has a neighbour. More distance later before they reached the front yard of Logan's house and they entered the oddly scented new house.

"By the way your parents are here," Logan thought he should mention before calling for his parents. "Hey Mom,"

"Oh Logie is that you?" Logan felt embarrassed and ticked as he heard James snicker at his nickname.

"Yeah, Mom, I brought James here, see if you guys needed any help?" The two spun round to find their mothers standing by the kitchen door.

"There you boys are. I hope you guys gotten acquainted, Logan could use a friend." James' mom wondered on how adorable the two boys were as friends, which was confirmed as the two smiled warmly with each other. She knew they were going to become great friends, maybe even close.

"I was about to take Logan back home for some hot chocolate, is that okay?"

"Sure, you boys go on ahead. I'm sure Logan's not use to this cold weather, and he could a steaming mug." The two already bolted to the Diamond residence and Logan started to feel more homey here; more warm. And he started to like it.

–

About a few burns, and poor precision to simply put cocoa and hot water together in a mug, their mission was finally a success and they retreated to James' acquaint room. It wasn't anything special but it sufficed. A double bed, a desk with a notebook computed, warm fuzzy carpeting and billowing warm air circulating the room. Logan felt warmth rise through his body, accompanied with the thermally heated mug in his hand.

The two boys laid their backs to James' bed, resting on his warm peach coloured carpet, getting to know each other a bit better.

"So Logie," James decided to tease him with that name, which did not make Logan happy, "tell me a bit about yourself."

"Um, there's not really much to talk about me. Well nothing I can think of at the top of my head. I'm in the eleventh grade, I like to solve problems which is why my favourite subject is maths, my favourite colour is green and sometimes blue. And.." Logan paused wondering if he should approach this just right, "I'm not all out proud of this but one of my hobbies is that I love to sing. I think songs are like windows into a story that just needs to be told, it's telling us something." Logan hid his face away in his jet black spikes, feeling some kinda shame-like quality. In fact, he even started to blush but maybe the heat was just getting to him.

"Logie, look at me," James pulled his head to forcefully stare into his eyes and for another instance, everything seemed to be just simply okay in the world.

"I'm in the eleventh grade too, I like learning about other cultures and languages so my favourite subject is and currently learning is Japanese. My favourite colours are red and orange, almost a sun kiss tan to match my skin tone," James said egotistically and cocky, "And don't be ashamed Logan. I love to sing too. But I do it as an escape, because I know that music is going to always make things better, because music reaches into all aspects in life and tells us what we need to know, Like fables that seem to understand your soul,"

Logan was extremely red by now, but his quick adaption made him oblivious to the heat that seemed to comfort him, he was just happy to be here, in the assuring metaphoric arms that seemed to hug him in openness and freedom. He wouldn't say because he doesn't know but he wants to spend so much time with James it was crazy to think otherwise.

"So... Japanese huh?" Logan broke the tension hanging thick, "That explains the concept your trying to get to here, with the origami and the flowers you got here."

"Boku wa Nihon ni iku kotoga hoshiimasu yo" James said in an almost fluent chain,

"Huh?"

"I said 'I want to go to Japan.' It's a goal I want to achieve someday," james had said with such utter confidence. Logan was starting to appreciate James. Sure enough the boy had dreams and goals he wanted to achieve in his lifetime, and Logan had to admire him for that. At least he knows what he wants to do.

Clearly feeling lost in translation, Logan shook his thoughts away as he suddenly burst, "I'm getting cold again." James timidly broke a small grin but not quickly enough before being so open than to wrap his long arms around Logan and pushed him close together to share in a radiance of body heat.

"Feeling warm yet? Sorry I took such an extreme measure, but hey, I'm cold too." Logan got all flushed and heat was all he could feel as it encircled him The heater, the chocolate, the closeness, the hugs, the happiness between the two and how they became to be great friends.

That's how he knew he liked to feel warm.

**So, hows it warming up? Hot enough for ya? If not, send me to the sun with the warmly written reviews that you can write, It's freezing down under. =D**


	3. Four is better than one

**Hey guys, unlike my last chapter, i got nothin to talk bout so withouut stalling, here ya go**

_That When he knew: Four is better than One_

James and his mother was out buying some hockey supplies before the big game today. And as a result of that, Logan is at home being James-less and friendless for one whole day. Well, one whole morning in fact. But they still had boxes and luggage and other stuff that needed to be packed so he wouldn't be extremely bored out of him mind.

Logan carried box after box of his own belongings into his fairly spacious room that was only occupied by his double bed at this moment. Breaking a few sweats, he strategically starts to plan his room out to every single detail so he can begin to unpack. Puffing a bit, his mom barged into see what her Logie was doing.

"Now now, Logan, don't you want to be out exploring the town a bit more? How about playing with James?"

"He's out of town this morning. There's not much to do now, I just want to unpack a few things."

"Just leave it to your father and I and we want you out there making some new friends. It totally okay Logie," Logan knew never to go against his mother's wishes but he didn't know what else to do. But honestly, it sure beats staying at home, working physical labour to the bone of his fingers.

"Okay, how about I go get some groceries or something, and I'll hit the town while I'm at it." Logan suggested and was starting to cool down so he wouldn't smell of perspiration. What a bad first impression that would be.

"Fair enough, go have fun, we still have plenty to do before we hit the rooms."

–

Logan continually trudged through dense snow like he did, figuring that was how he could travel, without tripping on ice, er which never happened to Logan, causing him to land on his butt. He finally reached the center square which was lively with crowds upon crowds, and dangling flashy lights. He could easily find himself getting lost into the bustling group.

He scavenged for a decent store to find some good products to purchase, yet still wanted to look around and get use to this town. He ended up finding himself entering a cafe for a cup of tea or hot chocolate, something to get him through his harsh spectrum of coldness. He approached the counter and placed his order. As he waited, he turned around and found himself encountering two familiar faces. He hollered over to them, wondering if they remembered him.

"Hey there," Logan flailed limbs to capture their attentions.

"Oh hey there, um, Logan, was it?" Kendall spoke to him.

"Yeah, you remembered. You're Kendall, and this is Carlos, am I right? You're James' friends." Logan pondered on.

"Uh huh, he's told us so much about you Logan. You sound like an awesome dude," Carlos complimented causing Logan to be bashful.

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't mean well for me, I'm just plain and simple."

"So I'm guessing you heard James being out of town to get our hockey gear?" Kendall wondered how lone Logan must feel, but he didn't need to, because he wanted to be just as much of a friend to Logan as James was.

"Yeah, but I'm by myself for the sake of exploration."

"Cool, we're getting pumped for our big match today. Hope you can come and watch."

"I will absolutely be there, it's not like I have much to do now anyways." Logan felt his face fell from admitting embarrassingly from his empty schedule

"Come cheer us on yeah? We could use all the support we could need." Carlos beamed out happy sunshine rays of cheerfulness that caught on to Logan almost too soon.

"Mhmm, I am there. Even if I don't play, I wanna cheer on friends." Logan felt stricken on that saying, friends. Yeah, they were his friends... right? I mean any friend of James' is Logan's friend too. This being reassured as Kendall decided to hang out, get to know each other as they openly invited Logan into their friend triangle into a friend quadrilateral. And for another time, Logan felt more accepted. Already finalizing they were gonna be great friends

–

It's an hour before the match was about to begin, Logan was waiting by the curb for James to arrive as Kendall and Carlos were preparing themselves, nervous jitters circulating their entire system.

"Hey Logan, can't talk right now, gotta run." James sped past Logan before he could even hold a single word. The whole system was rushing like clockwork, and Logan was starting to fee out of the loop. Reasonable yes, but nonetheless out of it.

Feeling unaffected, simple blank, Logan took his seat at the front row as he could see the two lines of teams by the bench, fueling on adrenaline and pumped for this match. Determination the single expression dawning their faces. Logan could even spot James', as well as Kendall and Carlos. They began filling up the rink, skating laps around before taking their positions accordingly. Let the games begin.

–

It's now the last few minutes of the full game, and the feeling of red: anger, passion, determination could be felt by all players. Logan was standing and watching from the sidelines, literally, cheering on and chanting repeating names. The score was tied 3-3 and an intense match was had by all. If they can't come up with a quick last minute strategy, they might end up at a draw or if things go wrong, losing.

Logan was thinking, calculating a quick sure fire strategy to use, as time ticked away. Carlos was in possession of the puck and began a full frontal assault to the other end of the field. The opposing team was charging in all directions and Carlos was feeling trapped.

"Over here, Carlos" Kendall waved over to Carlos and he swiftly and narrowly made it to the end of Kendall's hockey stick and claimed possession of it. Only now he's stumped on what to do. But luck was on the way. Logan began to ran to a certain position on the sideline. He inhaled, and shouted for Kendall.

"Kendall, Over here, Shoot the puck over here," Logan tried to get his full attention. He needed to shoot the puck here and hopefully it'll land in the goal. Hopefully his calculations are correct.

"What?"

"Shoot your puck directly where I am, shoot fast and shoot hard." Kendall thought he was going crazy but maybe he was onto something. He had no other option so there he goes, the puck flying gracefully as it hits onto the wall and reflect back into the goal and causing the buzzer to ring 4-3 right before the game had finally ended. Cheers had erupted the whole arena and Kendall was getting praised for making the winning shot. But credit must be due where it should be.

"Now now, if it wasn't for Logan," they all looked at Logan with adorning smiles and Logan felt himself drown in praise. "I wouldn't have made that shot." Carlos and James all ran over to Logan and before he knew it, he was hug tackled to the ground.

"Thanks a lot Logan, you're the best, ever." Carlos felt clingy onto Logan but he wanted to hold onto him so tightly until the moment was gone. But this was big. Even James was hugging them in a group hug.

"How did you do that? That was so smart."

"Eh, simple law of reflection. I knew and hoped it worked and it did." James and Carlos patted on Logan's back, making his head swell.

"Hey Logan, great job, you are the man, man." Kendall engulfed himself in the friendly bonding between the four of them and they all began grinning like mad men. Logan's was the largest of them all.

That's how he knew four was better than one.

**Well there's another one, so how'd u like it, review or fave or subscribe and i'll be happy =D**


	4. He could connect

**Hey guys, I'm not _entirely _satisfied for my approach for this chapter, but I tried my best for this. Either way, Enjoy**

_That's How he Knew: He could connect_

It's been a few days since Logan and his family have been living here. Their progress towards the completion of unpacking and residing is almost complete, it's just the small trinkets that need to be placed here and there. But Logan was having the hardest time doing so. Boxes and boxes of collected dust that triggers his allergies, his task seeming never ending. Until a helpful bright smile greeted Logan from his dumps.

"Hey Logie, whatcha doing?" James popped his head in the room and Logan felt his mouth twitch into a small smile. He's always happy when James is around him, he couldn't explain why.

"Just finalizing my room, so now it's a little more, uh, room-y"

"Uh, sounds cool,"

"No, it's not," Achoo, the dust was really getting to him now.

"Well, if you need any help, I'm willing to contribute." James offered a kilowatt smile, so innocent, Logan had to take on his offer.

"Er, sure, could you help me carry in a few boxes downstairs up. Just my books and a few items is all, and they're heavy," Logan ushered James out and to the location of said boxes. Yep, sure enough, the box said books...part 1 of 3. And trust James, it weighed a tonne.

"Ugh, these bricks of books are heavy," James tried to exasperate under the heaviness, holding onto his breath.

"It's not so," Logan carried a box and finally understood where James was coming from, "Heavy.." Halfway up the stairs, and both boys could feel their arms begin to give out from the mass of their box.

"Just... a few more... steps, James" Logan tried to lessen the stress lightly, and pumped adrenaline to finally take that last effort to reach the first floor. Into the room, they went and James and Logan dropped his box with a huff, and a loud thud which billowed a cloud of more dust and debris that caused a coughing fit.

James went to crack a window to let it flow out, stepping out to the balcony while he had to suffer from the coughing fit. Once he recovered, he noticed the window opposite to him, which apparently was his room. Surprised, James called Logan over and stated, "Hey, that's my room, it's right across from yours."

"Hey, yeah, that's awesome. We can see each other everyday," Saying this, Logan felt a bit heated. Considering waking up each morning, walking outside to be greeted by James everyday. It's kinda privacy invasion but nothing could bring two people closer than having to see each other everyday.

"Hm, hey I have an idea." James startled Logan with his outburst."How about we build a small bridge between your room and my room, so we can have sleepovers, anytime we want, and even if we feel homesick, it's easy to get home." Logan pondered on about it, thinking 'It's not such a bad idea, but what gonna happen when they're needed to remove this so called bridge.' Honestly, Logan wouldn't mind, because it's one step closer towards making a better connection with James.

"Maybe, it's a good idea, but how are we going to do it?"

"A saw, some floorboards, some guard railings, anything else we need," James seemed really into it, whipping out his knowledge of hardware, " We can connect out balconies together, and at anytime that one of us wants to come over, we should be able to. I know that my room's always going to be open to you, don't worry about that." Logan blushed a small tint, feeling James' genuine concern for him. It was a funny feeling.

"We'll start tomorrow, we gotta ask our parents if they'll let us do it first." Logan agreed and both boys resumed Logan''s unpacking plans.

–

After getting permission for this project, and a trip to the hardware store, both boys are standing on their respective balconies, getting ready to put this plan into action. They sawed a bit of their railing off and tried to make an opening that matched with each other.

"Okay Logan, I'll pass this hunk of wood over, just keep it in place and bolt it down to the floor." With great precision, he guided the floorboard over to Logan, and he placed his knees on one end, Logan doing the same. Logan realized that they were on other sides of each other, connected by a singularity, that meant so much more. Just what this bridge was intended to be designed for; to bring James and Logan closer together. After placing their ends stable to the floor, they tried to fix the railing onto it. Better safe than sorry.

After the work was done, and an almost plausible workload has been completed, both boys met halfway on their bridge, testing for stability.

"Um, James, I don't know if this is safe enough, I mean we did a good job and all," Logan pessimistically noted.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to take that risk for you, Logan." James smiled warmly at Logan, who felt heating up once again. A project complete.

–

Night time came around and sore muscles were had by both boys. All Logan could think about was James, and all James could think about was Logan. They've had a good time together these two in the past few days and each wanting more together. Logan sprung from his bed and stepped out onto his balcony. James could see him just outside his window too, and went over to greet him.

"Hey Logie, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit sore. But I wanted to come see you." James smiled softly at Logan and called from him to come over into his room. Climbing in, Logan leaned close to James as they were sore together.

"It's been cool hanging out with you these past few days Logan. I havn't met someone like you. I feel...happy" James comforted Logan as he started to feel tired.

"Yeah, same here James, I've been loving this town more and more, and you and Kendall and Carlos have made it so. I'm really grateful for you." Logan, feeling exhausted, draped his arm around James, and an almost snuggling notion was seen between them. Downing in silence soon after, the two felt as if they could be as close as they could be, just laying here with each other, during these times.

Logan looked up, James looked down, they both looked at each other. Brown eyes met hazel and something almost clicked together. Feeling lost, yet being found again, Logan got up and stretched all his tension out.

"Um, well I better get going then. I'll see you tomorrow. Morning?"

"Morning, Logie. Night," Logan went back into his own room and sighed contently onto his bed. He's now feeling grateful for this new bridge.

Because now, he knew he could connect

**So how was it? The night time bit was a bit outta the blue I thought because now I know where I'm tryna go with this. It's a similar approach with my first fic so I'm trying to reconstruct this story in my head. Anyways, read n review =D**


	5. He could glide on ice

**hey people, that actually bother to read this. I finally know where my angle is going to go and its an almost direct approach to the Jogan so it might go a little fast, but I'm trying my best to make it worthwhile. I'm kinda happy of this chapter and i hope you are too. Enjoy =D**

_That's How he Knew: He Could Glide On Ice_

It's been a week since Logan's lived here, a week he's come to know James, a week to know Kendall and Carlos, a week to know friends. And they we're gonna be the best of friends. Logan had a feeling it was to be so. And he loved the feeling.

Logan woke up with a spring in his step, he was making his way over to James' window to greet him a good morning, no wait, a great morning. He lightly tapped on James' window, peering at his still sleeping form. Like a log, stiff and built, that was what Logan thought of James. Well for the moment, at least. He thinks of James like the key to his lock, the perfect puzzle piece, the other half that's making him whole. He really wished he met James earlier, he's never felt so happy before, even when he away from him, but being next to him makes it seem so much more.

"James, rise and shine, wakey wakey Mr Lazy," Logan tapped again, in response, earned a sleepy disoriented grunt from the now awaken boy. Logan couldn't help but chuckle at his innocence.

Opening the window, he complained, "Logan, it's 7:30 in the morning. Haven't you heard the words 'sleeping in 'til the afternoon'?"

"Ever heard of the thing called, the sun? It's the bright shiny ball of light and heat in the sky that tells you that the day has begun, so wipe the sleep from your eyes and let's hang out," Logan reached out to brush the grains of sleep from the corners of his eyes, James was too tired, he leaned into Logan's gentle touch.

"Alright, Logie, give me about a half hour and I'll meet you at the door. At the very least, let me look good, and," he took a whiff of himself, "smell good too." He joked around and the two shared a small laugh.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Logan stepped away before looking back, "Oh, and James," He turned around to see Logan, "Good morning," James warmly smiled and said, "Good morning to you too."

–

In about forty minutes time or so, the two boys were sitting by James' dining room table, munching on chocolate chip pancakes with sweet syrup and strawberries. Just the idea of the upcoming breakfast, made their sweet tooth hurt.

"Here you go boys, enjoy." Mouthwatering, the two boys began to dug in. Logan was picking at the strawberries and James was already chopping up large segments and scarfing them down his throat, not touching his teeth, otherwise they'd dissolve in sugar.

"James, your coach called, you have training on today, don't miss it," It hit James that he began to choke on his food and Logan was palming on his back and rubbing circles once he calmed down.

"But mom, I was looking forward to spend the day with Logan." Noticing this, Logan got struck down by the realization. They had the day planned out almost perfectly but now it was all ruined and forgotten. James was also depicting the disappointment in their thoughts and brought it out.

"No buts, your coach was very serious this time," Mrs Diamond could hear the sad tone from their depressed sighs, "How about you just bring Logan to watch, maybe teach him how to play too? Teach him how to ice skate at least."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, what do you reckon Logan," warming up to the idea, Logan enthusiastically nodded, his mouth full of pancake. Sounded fun, and he knew even Kendall and Carlos were going to be there so it was an idea to go for. Finishing up their too sweet of a breakfast, rubbing their bellies with content, they went and got ready for their day at the ice.

–

Walking shoulder to shoulder in the cold down to the park, they could see their other two friends already gliding so gracefully on the frozen rink. They laughed at how funny and close their friends are as Carlos was chasing Kendall down, and James was playing mini-tag with Logan.

The two seeing the other two, they greeted each other. Through a couple of laughs and fun and playing, the team and coach were beginning to pile up together.

An hour or two later, after a hard training session, had by the three boys, while Logan cheered from the side, they all stood behind and began to skate around a bit. Feeling a bit doubtful of his ability, Logan hesitated from joining them. He liked watching them glide around so majestically and looking so magnificent together, he couldn't help but feel kinda jealous that he wasn't out there too. But honestly, he was ashamed that he might slip and fall and be laughed at, even if it was his friends.

"Hey Logan, come and join us already," Carlos called over,

"Nah, it cool" No pun intended in the cold climate, "I'm just watching you guys skate." Then Logan whispered to himself, "because I don't know how to skate."

"What did u say Logie? C'mon get out here." James skated over to Logan and pulled him up from the bench his was sitting on. "I got a pair of skates in my bad, come join us." James flashed a cutely and reassuring smile that Logan had to retaliate to.

"I- It's not that. It's- It's just that," Logan reduced in volume, "I.. don't know... how to... skate," he crescendo his voice.

"Aw, Logie," James teasingly pinched his now sulking and puffy cheeks, "I'll teach you how to skate, I'll be there with you the whole time, I won't let go of you, I promise." He sounded so sincere and genuine, that Logan began to gave in to him.

"Okay, just let me get into the skates," Logan got up, tied up his skates and tried to motion over to the ice. As soon as he set foot on the ice though, he felt unbalanced and almost fell over. It was until he realized that he was caught before he fell into the ice.

"Whoa, there. Are you okay?" Logan tried to get upright again, but failed until James helped him regain his balance. Trying to look at James to show a sign of stability, he just blushed deeply that his face felt on fire. It was embarrassing that he ran into James like that.

"I told you Logie, I wasn't going to let you go," James tried to help him keep balance by hold him up by his hands, his frosty fingertips sending chills down Logan's spine.

"Just take my hand and take a breath, feel confident in yourself and take the step, Logie." James was so bold and so brave saying so, Logan was reassured by his calming words. He took an approach and tried to glide, but almost stumbled again. James tried his best to keep his promise; he kept Logan on his feet at all times.

"At first you don't succeed, try and try again, Logie. Just remind yourself, I'm here for you." Logan nodded, inhaled and tried to take another step again. He finally captured the right stable movement, and finally made the second step before falling again. James was his saviour and his lifeguard, and he kept him afloat. Logan just kept on blushing more and more, and James just helped him by laughing it off. The more he got use to it, the more confident he felt. James noted and turned to a different method.

"Okay Logan, just hold onto me and we'll start to ride now, you up for it?" Logan nodded and he had a vice grip on him as James started to skate off. Feeling unbalanced more and more, his grip tightened and he felt so dependent to James than he's ever been.

Time ticked by into the afternoon, and Logan was starting to get more use to it. His grip was starting to loosen to a simple clamp and James noted so. He glided faster and swifter, dragging Logan alone with him. The more and more he got into it, he slipped his hand from Logan's now looser grip. Free styling, Logan finally accomplished to get himself up to balance. And now he was skating by beautifully and with style and grace. He got the hang of it.

"Hey look, James, I'm skating," Logan grinned widely and looked over to James.

"I'm so proud of you Logie," James yelled at Logan so he could hear. He really was, he got his friend to do something so beautifully and he was grateful he could pass his teaching to him. He looked happy and Logan's smile was James' smile. He wanted to bask into his happiness, he decided to glide side by side with him.

"I got it James, I got it." Even Logan was starting to out skate James until their had a mini race and started to play together. It was the best day Logan has had so far and he wouldn't want it to end anytime soon

That's how he knew he could glide on ice.

**So how was it? i tried to make it sappy and fluffy and sweet, I hope it got to ya sweet tooth, but not like the chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and syrup. Review plz =D**


	6. They were on the same level

**Hey there, I wanna thank everyone who's stuck by me with this fic, and the reviews are so awesome knowing that this story's going somewhere. So I'm just making a shoutout to everyone that's here. I really love you guys...just not in that way sorry! But I love you enough to post this next chapter. i hope you like it, Enjoy!**

_That's How he Knew: They were on the same level_

Another day goes by and the winter is starting to die down into the spring. James is proceeding over to Logan's house, an almost daily ritual where he and Logan alternate who's house they go to breakfast for. Sure, their mother's complained, but they think differently when they epitomize the two as the meaning of 'two peas in a pod.' Almost twins if you wanted to say.

During the morning breakfast, the Mitchel's house phone starts to ring. Mrs Mitchel picked up the phone and began chatting up who was on the other line, loudly. This got the attention of the two boys as they picked at their food and listened intently at her conversation.

James assumed it was him mother, "That was Mrs Diamond," and he was right.

"What did she want, mom?" Logan said with a half full mouth.

"James, your parents, and Logan, your father and I are out for dinner tonight." Logan simply nodded, seeing as how their parents got close as friends as they were.

"What for?"

"It's my parents anniversary today." James informed him.

"Yes, and they also asked that James would want to sleep over here tonight." Logan almost seemed tense on the idea.

"How come?" James whispered a string of words in Logan's ear. When he was done, Logan erupted in a string of "EWW, EWW GROSS, James, don't ever say that again, Ever!" Mrs Mitchel just laughed, knowing what James has said to him. "You just officially scarred me for life,"

"Hey, I gave the same reaction when my parents told me that. But even worse,"

"How worse?"

"Imagine your parents, if you will..." Bang. It hit him,

"EWW EWW DOUBLE EWW James, NOW you have officially scarred me for life and afterlife." Logan could even feel himself shiver, horrified by the disturbing mental picture that James seemed so calmly to provide.

"Yes, So" Mrs Mitchel interrupted, "James will be sleeping here tonight. You can have your own little sleep over, it'll be so cute," She motherly complimented. Logan blankly rolled his eyes at the feminine persona of the idea. But he had to admit, it would be something that he is looking forward to. And he's pretty sure James is anticipating it too.

–

The nightfall began to cast it's darkness across the sky and the sun began to drop into the horizon. All both boys could hear was the hour-or-so long running of the preparations their parents had to run though before they took off. James was seriously thinking his eyes were going to fall out if he kept rolling them. He continued to pack for the night and made his way over next door. Logan smiled as he greeted him at the door. James just ignorantly threw all his stuff in Logan's room and proceeded to find what they could do to preoccupy their night.

"Okay, boys, we are off now. There's money for some pizza, don't throw any wild parties, and would it hurt that you clean up a bit," Mrs Mitchel nursed and mothered them, and yet again, Logan just simply rolled his eyes. They were going to go blind at this rate. Logan proceeded to order some pizza and when his parents finally went out the door, he was almost bursting with excitement of finally being alone. Well, not alone, with James. So alone, together.

–

Two boxes of pizza and a liter of cola later, both boys were rubbing their now full bellies, watching television and occasionally adding the burp here or two, leading to the develop of 'burp wars.'

"Ugh, I feel so fat." James spoke in lazy speech.

"I know, me too. We should do something to burn it off." Logan felt kinda sluggish but was up and active, pulling James up with him.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Hmm," Logan pondered, thinking of what to do. But nothing says active like childlike wonder, "How about a game of hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek? What are you, five?"

"No, I'm six, get your numbers right. Maybe your the one that's five." James laughed at him and his fun and loving innocence.

"I should be five because," James said before running off, "Not it!" He ran away into hiding, leaving a dumbstruck Logan pausing before he proceeded to go scavenge for him.

A few minutes later, Logan found James in the laundry room. Later, James found Logan hiding in the upstairs closet. After, Logan found James in a cabinet in the kitchen, which was a tight fit and didn't leave much to hide. Again, Logan hid in his wardrobe closet and James found him. It was now Logan's turn.

"Ready or not, here I come." Logan searched through high and low, through every dark corner and surprise hiding spot. He felt as if he's ripped through his whole house just looking for him. When he couldn't find him, and even hear him, he gave up and almost collapsed on his bedroom floor.

"James, I'm tired. I give up, you win, come out, come out, wherever you are" Logan yelled so that James, wherever he may be, may hear him. But after a minute or two when he got no response, he got worried.

"James, where are you. You can come out now," Logan spoke again, trembling and his voice almost collapsing. He couldn't find him. He's not there. Where is he? He's all alone. Noting this, Logan did something he never thought he was going to do since before middle school. He started to tear up and cry.

"J-James, w-where are you?" Logan repeated over and over as the tears began to fall like rushing water as he crouched on the floor, feeling helpless.

"J-James.." He tucked his head in his hand and tried to find the strength to stop. But seeing as he couldn't, he felt two arms drape around his crumpled form. He lashed his head up to look into the eyes of warm cocoa staring back at him. Just seeing Logan like this, James felt so so bad making Logan feel this way. He never thought he would single-handedly make Logan cry. He pulled Logan closer to him, and Logan rested his head in James' neck.

"I-I am so, so super duper sorry, Logie. I never meant to make you cry, okay? I feel so bad. Seeing you like this is making me want to cry too. So please, I don't know how many times I can say it before I could ever make it up to you." James softly cooed him and made him calm down again as he played with the short spikes that made up his hairstyle.

Logan soaked it up, pulled away and said, "I-I'm sorry for that. I'm so weak, I give up too easily. I thought I lost you."

"No no, it's my fault. I'm just competitive, I wanted to win." James wiped away the last few tears that trickled down his now rosy cheeks.

"I-I forgive you, James. Now tell me, where did you go?"

"I went over to my room, and laid on my bed. I never thought you'd look for me there." James laughed it off and it caught on with Logan, who smiled after.

"You dirty, rotten, no good cheater of a James Diamond."

"Well I did it for you, my so sweet and helpless of a friend, Logan Mitchel," Logan blushed at the tags of his name, and looked away from him. "I'm tired James."

"Let's go to sleep then." James shuffled around, getting his pillow and blankets in order on the soft carpeted floors. Seeing him sleep on the floor alone, Logan dragged his pillow and blanket down and settled next to James. The two boys got changed into some sleeping clothes, with much embarrassment, and settled in on the floor, as the moonlight was filtering, filling out the pitch darkness that enshrouded them. Logan just looked at James' cocoa brown eyes and felt as if all his troubles faded. He even for got that the accident happened today.

"James, can you promise me something?," James nodded and tuned in on what he had to say, "Don't leave me alone? Never leave me?" James smiled so sweetly and sincerely, he pulled Logan closer to him and whispered, "I promise I won't ever leave you. Not if I see you cry everytime I do so. I'll stay by your side, forever." Logan finally smiled so honestly and he settled next to James. He loved the feeling he was embracing and didn't want it to end.

"You know, if you feel uncomfortable on the floor, you can go back to your bed." James offered to Logan. But Logan refused and settled closer. "I want you by my side forever. Either sleep with me in the same bed, or I'll settle with this with you." Both boys laid down and began to tire themselves to sleep. And a few minutes later, before they were about to lose conciousness, James draped his arm around Logan and whispered. "We're on the same level. I want you by my side too."

That's how he knew they were on the same level. And he wouldn't want it any other way,

**So how did you like it? BTR is such a good elixir to cure my writer's block, i have so many ideas in my head that accomodates almost ALL pairings and even a few unexpected ones. So look forward to that once my block's cleared off a bit. This story's just a gateway back assimilating into the fanfic world. Now i'm babbling so without going any further, I leave you with one word: review =D  
**


	7. He saw green part 1

**Hey guys again, you people so rock and I feel like I'm letting you down because I had something to go by here but I got so lazy for this. But anyways It's a dramatic point in the story so hopefully you're feeling what I'm trying to say. I'm a bit out of it for this chapter. But I'll try and make it more dramatic and romantic even for the next part. But for now, Enjoy!**

_That's How he Knew: He saw green part 1_

It's been a month since Logan and James met, a month since Logan loved it here. James has made Logan see something so special and significant that he could not fathom into words, rather into an emotion or expression. But even he couldn't even decipher this. At least not yet. But Logan didn't care if he noted it or not, he just wanted it there And it was always there whenever Logan saw deep into James' eyes, so bright and so warm. Behind his brown cocoa shades, he saw into his soul. Everytime he looks at him, he could see his soul and it was warm, bright and shining like the sun. All he could say about it was that he sees yellow.

The bright sun was now being more present day by day as the seasons shift. And where there is sun, there is always the time for outdoor activities. Nothing beats the beauty of nature, the shining colours capturing your eyes, the warm sensation of the rays as it hits your skin. And Logan wants to embrace that. He wants to embrace it with James even more.

Logan's making his way over to James, across the bridge and to his window, welcoming the newly risen sun. He knocked on his window, "James, wakey wakey. The sun is out, It's time to come out, Open your eyes and rise up and shine." Logan perkily sing-song his little morning rhyme. And as always, James is grouchy and groggy but opens his window so Logan could come in.

"C'mon James, the sun is smiling and it's a perfect day."

"Oh, Logie." James was pleading for more time for sleep. "You know I love to spend time with you, but I'm too tired now. Call me in a half hour." James collapsed back into his pillow, face first. But that didn't stop Logan at all. In fact, Logan was bouncing up and down and tried to shake his bed down like an earthquake.

But when he didn't move a budge, he did something almost...sensual. He placed his hand on the base of his back, and slowly and softly trailed his fingers up and up, until he reached his shoulder blades. He proceeded to rub smooth, small circles and grasped his shoulders so softly, it was relaxing. James, hid a smile in his pillow, and he didn't want to say, a moan. But when it got too much, he had to let it all go.

"Mmm, Logie, Oh that feels good." James breathed in and out, feeling himself restless and helpless in Logan's soft, tender grasp.

"Oh yeah? You like that, huh?"

"Mhmm, just one question. Why are you doing this?" James had to ask, but he didn't argue. He liked it.

"You were grouchy and grumbling, I thought you were stressed, so I'm giving a once in a lifetime back rub massage."

"Mmm, I could stay like this forever."

"Yeah, and you could, once you get out of bed." On that note, Logan stopped altogether and got James to beg for more.

"You-You're such a tease." Logan giggled and flipped James over on his back and looked at James in the eye. And what caught his attention more was his smile. So genuine and sweet, it brought him to smiles too. He saw into his eyes and again, he could see that bright yellow soul that made him tingle a bit. His stomach is in knots, and he feels slightly light headed. He was brought back into reality as James started talking.

"Logie, I want to spend as much time with you as I can, but today, I can't do much. I got training again, and this time, since spring's approaching and ice hockey season's starting to close, we're now training for the street hockey team. And coach wants us to go full at it, before it starts." Logan was simply lost in his eyes, but he could see the colour start to drain, and what James had actually said.

"Oh, well that's okay. I'll come with you to practice then. I always have and I'll cheer you on"

"Thanks, but street hockey really isn't much strength, ice hockey is better."

"If you say so,"

"But I promise, we'll spend whatever lasts for the night together." James made the promise, and Logan knows that James always keeps his promises. Even the one he will forever remember, 'he'll be by my side forever.'

–

Logan and James made their way down to the rink to meet up with Carlos and Kendall and the whole team, already suited up for their hockey training. Once everyone had gathered around the coach, he proceeded with saying, "Okay, team. It's now street hockey season so we need to get ready for our first match in two weeks time. That doesn't give us much time for training." The whole team seemed scared for the hard training they were prepared to undertake.

"But, I'd like to give some attention over to our team captain, Mr Knight for his wonderful efforts of hard training for this approaching season. And I don't mean to show any favourtism or anything, but he deserves to be rewarded. He's allowed to take today's training off, while I inspect all of you to construct the team arrangements." The whole team erupted in groans and glares to Kendall, who was looking small.

"Well I didn't mean to upstage you guys. You know how much I like street hockey better." They agreed and groaned and looked away. Kendall turned around and noticed Logan sitting alone on the bench, thinking he's felt so isolated.

"Hey, James. How about I spend the time just entertaining Logan. He looks kinda sad." James turned to Kendall then turned to Logan to note that he had a good point.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Thanks, Kendall."

"And hey, maybe he'll be good at hockey in the end." They both laughed and Kendall walked over to Logan.

"Hey mister lonely. Are you okay?" Kendall waved his gloved hand in front of Logan's face to catch his attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just watching you guys practice. How come you aren't practicing?"

"I'm just that good Logan, I don't need it"

"Huh? Really? I bet you are" Logan played and joked around with Kendall.

"Doubting me? How about I show you just how good I am. Come on, let's play. I'll teach you a few things." Kendall was being so friendly, he offered his hand for Logan to take. Logan smiled a bit at how nice Kendall was being for him. He brought him up and strapped on some skates for him, a helmet and a spare hockey stick.

"You know how to skate right?"

"Y-Yeah, on the ice, I'm okay." Logan tried to steady himself as he got up, but fell over forward. But luckily Kendall was in front of him and caught him before he fell face first. Deja vu, Logan felt he's been here before. Except now it's Kendall that caught him.

"You Okay? Roller skates are harder than ice skates." Logan felt his face flush as he looked at Kendall, he could see his blue eyes, and his playful smile and he replied with a goofy smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'll get the hang of it." Logan noticed how close they were. Now he knows he's seen this before. As this happened, James was looking at how the two were doing. He was glad that Logan was having a bit of fun, when he was unavailable at the time. But he did wish that it was him that was teaching Logan about hockey, rather than Kendall. But he was the better one so.

"Okay, now hold onto your hockey stick-"

"Like this? James taught me how." Logan positioned his grip at the right places.

"Yeah, that's about it. Except.." Kendall stood behind Logan and brought his figure up straight, loosen his grip and positioned him the way he did so. James seeing this couldn't help but think that they were getting way too much close than they needed. But he didn't put it past him, he placed it to the back of his mind. Carlos was starting to notice that James was losing it on the field.

"Okay, now let's do some simple hockey training exercises. Just try and deflect these pucks. It helps understand your own stance once you get the hand of it." Logically speaking, Kendall was actually making sense to Logan. They started getting into it, and Logan was starting to get the hang of it. Let alone, a few misses here and there, but he was getting use to it. But either way, Logan was laughing so gleefully and having so much fun. He was giggling and Kendall caught on noting it's contagiousness. They were both laughing so loudly, it brought James to pay attention to them.

"Hey James, focus man." Carlos placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. He snapped back to look at Carlos and shyly responded, "Sorry."

"Dude, you keep looking over at Logan and Kendall, is something the matter?" James looked back at the two having so much fun and he started to feel kinda sad that he didn't make Logan laugh like that.

"I-It's nothing. Just..Just have a lot on my mind, is all." His voice seemed so low, he was almost whispering, almost sad.

"You're not jealous of Kendall, are you? Just because he's spending time with Logan?" Carlos spoke, pushing a few buttons on James. He really got hit there, maybe he was jealous.

"Um, No, not really. I mean it's great that Kendall's able to entertain Logan since we can't, but I can't help but think that maybe we should be with them too."

"Well, I don't know about you but I need to improve on my street hockey skills so I'd rather be training."

"Yeah, you're right. But... it's eating at me for some reason."

"James, just admit, you're jealous aren't you?" Carlos was now mischievously smirking at James, as if making a point which got a glare to form from James.

"Maybe. Okay, I am. I'm jealous that I couldn't make him laugh like that, like how Kendall is." James, was feeling weak and almost fell on his butt feeling defeated.

"Look I know how it feels that you wish something could happen for the better, but it's not happening. But you shouldn't worry about it okay? Just shake it off and don't worry about it, I know that you want to be with him and I want to too but let's just get this over and done with. I bet Logan would want you to spend time with him too, but it's not helping that you are going green for him." Carlos was right. He just let it phase him, hearing the sounds of Logan's laughter and went back to practicing.

That's how he knew he saw green. But Logan didn't see it yet.

**Hey, so yeah I was a bit off today, I had an angle where Carlos was being Carlos but he was kinda being skeptical so he's not really playing his character properly but i promise you Carlos will be Carlos and it'll be more dramatic and romantic next chapter, even though not much has happened at the moment. But it's something to anticipate and I hope you stick around. Til next time =D**


	8. He saw green part 2

**Hey people. I just want to start off with saying how much I love you guys so so much for sending me the love of the reviews and i really appreciate that. And on popular demand, and my sense of laziness too, i have written this next chapter so soon for you guys because you guys are the best. Now here's something that i promised to fulfill all that i said last chapter. Enjoy =D  
**

_That's How he Knew: He saw green part 2_

The midday sun became so intense as the hockey team became adjusted to this new change in climate. Logan was also having a few sweats too as he started out here in the frosty winter. But as we continued from where we left off, he was having too much fun from practicing hockey with Kendall. It was totally fun and almost felt like it was his calling. At least, Kendall made it feel this way.

But James and Carlos noted how the two were acting and they have established how James was suddenly jealous about Kendall making Logan feel that way. James was grumbling a bit and thrashing out during practice, he was finally relieved that practice was over, he could take a shower and change. And also that he could stop looking at the scene that was pinching at his heart.

Carlos and James waited a bit until the locker room started to empty out because they agreed that they were going to talk about it alone. Now, finally the two of them alone in the locker room, after a cool shower, they were changing into their regular clothes until Carlos brought it up.

"Care to explain James?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so super jealous of Kendall? What did he do to you?"

"H-he didn't do anything. He's fine, it's just.." James paused, collecting his thoughts, "i don't want him to be so chummy and spend so much time with Logan because...because I want to."

"And..? You're afraid because..?" James sighed before continuing.

"I'm afraid...because...I want to be the special one to him. I want to be there teaching him how to play hockey, I want to be next to him, close to him and...I'm afraid to say it but..." Carlos finally broke out into a cheeky grin, and teased James.

"James... do you... do you like him?" James felt his face grow a few shades of red until the embarrassment was hotter than playing hockey. In fact, he felt like sweating more, he peeled off his shirt and wore a singlet to adjust to the heat. But he didn't respond to Carlos, his breathing was just too strong, the silence almost loudly speaking and audible, Carlos took it as a sign.

"Ooh, You do! You do like Logan. Ooh, James and Logan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"

"S-Shut up, Carlos. You don't know it" James tried to cover it, but he knew he was in denial. "Anyways, I don't like him just yet. It's just a silly little crush is all.." Carlos felt he was kind of making him feel bad than he really wants to be. He became so sincere to James and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay James, I'm sure he likes you back. Just tell me, how does he make you feel. What's he like around you and what are you like around him?"

"Well...i dunno it's hard to explain. I just... feel so love sick around him, he makes me feel like I need to be a better person, I'd give up a lot of things for him, and I promised to never leave his side, and I'm holding on to that. It's very unexplainable but he makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, I don't want it to end. Ever. At all. I want it with me forever."

Carlos placed his hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him, "James, don't worry I know how you feel. I told you, I felt the same way one time before. And I still do." James turned his head to pay attention to Carlos now.

"What do you mean?"

"There's this...person... that makes me feel the same way. Like a love sick teenager, and they make he fee the same way. My stomach turns into knots seeing them, my skin tingles at their touch and my heart flutters at how kind and nice they is to me. And I just can't get them out of my mind, even when I'm alone, because I know they're there, and they're just in my dreams." James smiled at the thoughts that plagued his mind.

"Care to tell me? I told you mind."

"Okay, but only because you told me yours. It's...It's...K-.. K-K..." James knew what the K meant, as his eyes widened and he knew who he was talking about.

"Oh my gosh, you like Kendall?" Carlos reflected back the same way that James did before and felt his head become a tomato. More like a baked tomato. Was it hot in here?

"Shh Shh, Yes, it's true. I.. have a crush on Kendall." Carlos put a finger to his lips and as he said that, his lowered his head in embarrassment. James noticing, brought his head up and made them lock eyes.

"Carlos, I know how it is, that it seems so odd that this happened, but you know it's nothing to be so ashamed about.. You like Kendall and I.. I like Logan," James finally admitted out in the open and it felt so good that he got it off his chest.

"So wait a minute., all those times I had to pick up your ice cream, pick up the hockey gear, and do all those things, you were driving me away so that you could spend time with Kendall?" Carlos cheekily smiled and nodded.

"Aah, you sneaky one" James proceeded to assault and tickle the life out of Carlos and the atmosphere was filled with laughter and happiness that filled up the empty room. They broke out into affectionate smiles and a lightened mood.

"Okay, let's get out of here and go spend whatever time we have left with our two crushes." It was awkward to actually say that but he said it with smiles. They walked over to where the two were still playing around.

"Hey guys," They got their attention and noticed the same big grins they were having.

"Oh, practice is over already? Wow I didn't even notice," Logan dejected, Kendall was walking over and rested his arm around Logan. Both boys felt a pang hit them, noticing the obliviousness of the other two.

"Logan's a really good hockey player," Logan looked up at Kendall and smirked feeling a bit proud and accomplished.. Kendall rubbed his shoulder a little bit affectionately.

"Okay, let me go change, and we'll go hang out." Kendall said and offered Logan a bottle of water to cool him off. James walked over to Logan and tried to cover his feelings with a great big smile.

"I had so much fun today, James." He could see in Logan's eyes and knew he was having such a good time,, he couldn't bring himself to feel any worse than he already did.

"I'm so glad you did. Really," But his tone kinda gave it away. Logan saw into James' eyes and he didn't see the bright yellow that he use to be happy to see. But instead he saw a sickeningly green. Feeling concerned he asked, "Is there something wrong James?"

"N-No, everything's going fine, don't worry about me Logie," But that caused Logan to worry even more.

"James, tell me what's the matter? You can tell me," Logan held onto James' hand and moved his head so he could look into his eyes. Their smiles fell but as James was looking into Logan's, he felt himself tumble around and feel light headed, almost giving out and almost telling Logan everything because he thought he would be able to understand. But it wasn't the time or place and James just.. couldn't. He couldn't take the risk, he had to maneuver around it and try to get Logan to forget.

"I-I'm just wondering how we're going to go once our first game starts. I may need more training and that means less time together and.." Logan pushed his finger to his lips.

"James, I'm here for you okay, I don't mind if you spend less time with me for the sake of something you love, because I'll just be there cheering you on. So don't worry about me, because remember. I'll be there by your side forever." James smiled so warmly and hearty, Logan was cheering him up. He was the antidote to his saddening and he wanted it that way.

But Logan knew better. Something was getting to him, something deep and Logan wanted to find that out. He wasn't going to let it rest.

But for now, all he knew was that that's how he knew he saw green.

**So? How was it? That was such a surprise wasn't it? i didn't make it out this way but here it is, here's a little Kenlos for you. Like it? review for the love of Jagan and Kenlos =D**


	9. He realized

**Hello to all. Here's the next chapter of this fic and we are almost at the finish line sorry to say. But this story's gotta get a conclusion soon, otherwise its not a story, am i right? Anyways, here's something I need to know that's off topic: how do you add a picture to your profile on ff because i will retouch on it now that I'm back to writing again. pm me or leave in a review please. but here we go. Enjoy!**

_That's How he Knew: He realized_

That night, was one dramatized evening for the record books. James had promised that he was going to spend time with Logan, and actually keeping the promise, had gone over into Logan's room. But his mind had diseased all thoughts, he couldn't keep his mind on focus, all he wanted to do was to be limp and lay down in his bed. But the tension was eating at the both of them. Logan had to know what James was being tormented with, and James had to keep control of himself, or he'd risk endangering what's happening.

"James, about today," Logan couldn't end up looking at him. The green he could see in his eyes were so sad and it hurt him to see it again. But neither could James even look at him either. "I..I was just wondering... what was going on? Is something the matter James? You know I'm here for you and you should trust me enough to tell me."

"Logan, I wish I could, I do trust you but... I just can't. At least not now Logan. I promise you I'll tell you soon." Logan was so disappointed that even James, his best friend, no in fact, more than a best friend, couldn't even trust him enough to even talk about his problems, his feelings, and he honestly admits that it hurts.

"James, you do trust me don't you? Tell me that, and I'll be happy."

"I do, Logan. I trust you with all my heart but it's just something I can't really tell you for the moment. Listen, I'm really tired today, so I don't really feel like hanging out today. I promise I'll make it up for you tomorrow." James got up, and caused Logan to look at him so incredulously. He was really surprised at the way James was being around him. It was so heart wrenching for Logan to see James act like this around him, and he was scared. He even felt tears start to form, so afraid that James is leaving him. But he wasn't going to let tears go unnoticed. He grabbed at James wrist and forcefully brought him back down.

"L-Logan, please don't do this." James was now scrunching his face in one full of concern. He's already seen Logan cry one time, and he didn't want to be the cause of this one. Not again. He brought him up to hug him so tightly and whispered sweet words in his ear.

"Logan, I don't want to make you cry, again. Look, I promise that when I'm ready, I'm going to tell you everything. I just can't right now, and I know this is mean for me to say, but you need to understand that, Logan." Logan almost started to grow mad, but looking at James' face and his eyes too, he felt it all melt away and reasoned that he's doing this within reason. His eyes were showing such a dark blue colour of his soul, an oceanic colour that showed such sadness build up in him.

"Okay, I trust you James. Take the time you need."

"Thank you so much, Logan." James pulled away and crossed over to his room. He needed time and rest, he switched off his lights and fell into instant sleep. Logan could see the darkness fill his room, and he was now fully concerned. He wasn't going to let it rest, but he had to, for James' sake and he turned off his lights and went to rest.

–

The next morning, it started to cloud a bit, covering the sky with such a dull shade, Logan was resting there, thinking if it was a good idea to go over to James and wake him up. He always did it everyday, why should today be different? He slowly tread over to James window to be surprised that his bed was empty. Really surprised, he felt himself feel really surprised and saddened about not seeing James, as the first thing he sees when he wakes up. He really couldn't bring himself to be strong for James, but he knew he had to. He really feels weak about it, he retreated back to his room and laid there for a while.

He got a glance at his phone, thinking 'what can I do today?' He needed to keep his mind off of James for the day. And then he found a plausible solution when he saw Kendall's name pop up. He should know James more than anyone, and he did trust him of all sorts. He decided to text him, ' Hey Kendall, James isn't here for some reason and I need to see someone about something. Can I speak to u later?' About five minutes later, he got a reply. 'Sure, anything. I'll see u at the park at noon. I'll be waiting ;)'

At least Logan's day just got brighter, but not as bright as it would be everyday with James.

–

Logan had finally met up with Kendall at the park. Kendall had to admit, he was a bit surprised to why Logan wanted to see him. He had to ask but didn't want to tread on sacred ground. He decided to just hang out with him until he feels a bit comfortable enough that he could ask him.

About a few stores, a few drinks and lunch later, they were hanging around the park again, looking at the now formed lake and the sprouting flowers and luscious trees developing. They were strolling by until Kendall asked, "So Logan, what's on your mind?" Logan really wanted him to avoid that question.

"Um, it's nothing... well it's not nothing, it's James." Logan looked away from Kendall as he did with James. "He's been acting so weird lately and it's kinda bugging me. I was just wondering if you knew anything about it,"

"Beats me, Carlos has been acting strange around me too. I didn't want to act on it, just letting him take some time off."

"Yeah that's understandable but still doesn't it eat away at you."

"Don't forget: Curiosity killed the cat. And I see it's already taking place." Logan was offended.

"I-It has not, pshhh," Logan tried to deny, but to no avail, Kendall saw straight through him.

"Okay," Kendall sing-song, then whispered "Denial.."

"Hey, I am not in denial. I'm just really concerned. I just want to know what the problem is so that I can find the solution." Kendall smiled at how nice he was being. Kendall and James have known each other the longest, and have been the best together. But Kendall never realized how far apart they ended up drifting away from, and he felt guilty about that. But seeing Logan, and what he's done for him and probably what he's going to do for him, he just had to be happy that he's able to be there when he couldn't. Besides, Carlos needed Kendall to keep him in control or otherwise... whoo, Kendall didn't want to think about that.

"Honestly, Logan, I really don't know what's up with James, but you may have to ask yourself about it. Maybe it's something you've seen that you just didn't realize. Honestly, what's really changed since you last saw him?" Logan was left confused, but he pondered at the thought. What did happen? How did it happen? He referred back to his notes, that the first time he stopped seeing James' yellow bounciness and turn into a green... envy? It was after hockey practice. His expression forlorn and almost dust in the wind; simply forgotten.

How did Logan not realize that? Maybe it was because he's always his protector. He was the one that cried, and James was always the shoulder, the warm, loving arms that wrapped around him. Now it's role reversal time. James is the one feeling hurt and now Logan needs to step up and be there for him. And Logan was willing to do that.

"Kendall, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, let's sit by the bench over there," they walked over to the bench under a nice shade with a breeze tussling their hairs, "So what's up Logan?"

"You don't think that I'm weak, do you?"

"What? No. no I don't think that. Why would you say that, Logan? Is it because of James?"

"Um, yeah a bit."

"Tell me, I'm hear to listen."

"Well, it all started off, one night when we had this sleep over." Logan recollected his memories, the smiles, the laughter, the energy and... the tears, too. "We had such the best time that night, but then he got playful and left me all alone. I was really scared that time and I.. I started crying. But it was only because I was afraid that I was going to be alone. I don't want to be alone, Kendall, and I'm just scared." Logan started to feel tears create at then edge of his eyes.

"Oh, Logan, don't worry about it. James was there to help you and heal you through it, wasn't he? He was only joking and playing around, just know that he does that sometimes," Kendall wrapped an arm around him and Logan laid his head on Kendall's shoulder, "But it's something to admire about him, isn't it?" Kendall had a point, and Logan could really see it. Thinking back, he could see all the good qualities that made up James Diamond. And then it sparked. It got to him.

"Yeah, James is a hoot, and he's really sweet, and he doesn't wish or even want to see someone get hurt. Even if he causes it, it's indirect and once he realizes it, he fixes it. He's nice and funny and looks pretty, and he brightens up my day just by looking at his cheery personality, and happy soul. It's almost a mark of beauty and I... I..." Logan had to stop. He got it. He really got it and he's shocked he didn't even see it in the first place. But he still can't bring himself to see it.

Until, as the sun rays filtered through the tree leaves, shining blindingly through his eyes, causing him to look up at Kendall's face, he felt delusional that he couldn't see Kendall anymore. He has his head resting on James' shoulder. He could see James' face and his complexion. His dirty, dark chocolate brown hair, his light brown cocoa eyes that gleam like crystals, his soft, sensitive skin tanned exactly like the sun's kissed it, his soft, small pinky lips that are in motion at all time, his small cute nose like a button, his ears jutting out perfectly, his elegant lashes and short fuzzy brows. All Logan could see is James, and it was like a concoction, it's alluring and begs you to drink it, and Logan did and he finally reached a state of drunkenness, and doesn't want to recover to sobriety.

"K-Kendall? I.. I think I... I l-like him, Kendall." Kendall smiled at Logan's realization. He was glad that he did. James really needed it, and he knew Logan would go with it. He's glad that it's happening. But it's not really happening just yet. James isn't here to hear what Logan had to say.

–

But little did they know, that Logan wasn't there to hear what James had to say too. Now James is at Carlos' house, feeling very defeated that he couldn't find the strength to tell Logan how he feels. Now surprisingly, it's his turn to be the weak one, because now he could feel the stinging tears that trickle down his cheeks, like an acid. It's dangerous when executed, and your penance is the painful feeling you get.

"James, you need to get over this idea that Logan won't like you the same way. I'm sure he will, and even if you think he doesn't, he won't resent you in any way. He likes you too much and you like even more, you won't lose anything at all." Carlos made the point, but James was too deafened to hear the voice of reason inside his head and the external conscience that is Carlos.

"I-I know but I don't want to jeopardize this. Even one brick from a foundation removed, destroys the structure and the equilibrium of it."

"Well, how do you know that it's such a big step for you. It might be so little that it will remain." Carlos sat next to James who was tucked away on his floor. "C'mon man, we're both the risk takers among us, and we need to get these over and out in the open."

"Easy for you to say, Kendall's going to welcome you in open arms. I know he likes you but this is something I just don't know about. If there was at least one sign that says he reciprocates the same feelings like me, I'll go and take the risk. I'm just... scared, Carlos." James looked out the window to see that the once gray clouded skies finally emerged with a clear sunny day. Like a dawning has emerged, James got his answer.

"O-Okay Carlos. I'm ready now."

"I'm here for you James. Don't worry about anything, just keep all thoughts out and have one thing in mind: Logan." James could do that. He knew he could.

"You're right. Thanks, and I'm here for you too." They both smiled at each other and knew that this is an accomplishment that could be a success. They both walked out from their exile and they went outside to bask in the sunlight, and to James, his answer, his source of power, his driven love.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Logan decided to retreat back home to hang out at Logan's house. He still need comfort but his mind was wrapped around James and he hopes he can recover well once he can find James and tell him what needs to be told.

That's how he knew he realized. They both realized.

**Hey there, how was it? I tried to get it good in time for the big dramatic ending that's going to follow. it will be posted up really really soon (tonight hopefully) and then there will be a new fic, hopefully a one shot with a new pairing. And if you read my title A/N then here's another question i need: How do you check upon how many people have actually read your fic? is it possible because i think i've heard people actually being able to inspect their view count. PM me or leave in a review, i really appreciate it. thanks and wait for the ending =D**


	10. he found his happy ending

**Hello people! I'm so sad to say that this is the last chapter of this series and I had a lot of fun writing it. I wish I could spend more time with you... and I will once i start a new one that's up and coming. I don't want to give too much away but there's a surprise at the end of this chapter for you guys. So on with it, Enjoy!**

_That's How he Knew: He found his happy ending_

Logan and Kendall were walking back from point A and James and Carlos were walking back from point B. Where were they gonna meet? The half way point, Logan's house. All sets were proceeding to go to their places, plans in mind and a goal at hand. James wants to tell Logan he has a crush on him, Carlos wants to tell Kendall the same, Logan wants to tell James that he thinks he likes him and Kendall is clueless at this point, but concerns for Carlos.

Logan could see James in the distance and so could he. James caught on Kendall too, and told Carlos who perked up immediately. They both ran over to them and Logan pulled Kendall along with him. They finally met up with each other in front of Logan's house. Logan bore into James' eyes and his leered into Logan's. They were too speechless and stunned to even talk to each other, they just let their eyes do all the talking.

"Um, Kendall, I really need to talk to you, can we go to the park? It's really important." Carlos was being too shy and blushing to an extreme, he couldn't even look at him, rather he found an interest in Kendall's choice of footwear.

"I just came back from the park, but for you Carlos, sure." They turned away from the other two and Carlos was being to timid just being inches away from his crush, his love and he still didn't know where he was going with this. He just figured, 'the park was where Kendall and I first met. I also want that place to be special and mean something to me. Something more.'

Back to the two dumbstruck and lovestruck boys, James finally snapped out of his daze and started to talk. "Logie, T-there's this place that means a lot to me and I want to show you it. I want to show you something." Logan finally took a grip on reality and listened to what James had said.

"S-sure, let's go." They both walked away in another direction. This is it. This is what they've been waiting for, the body of the story, the climax of their story so they could get to the conclusion sooner than later.

–

Carlos was really heated up and his face was almost as hot as the sun that shone over them. The whole way he couldn't hold on strong enough to even at least make it to the park. Instead, to conquer that trouble, he had to hold onto Kendall's hand. It gave him some kind of relief and he felt himself steady and become in control once it happened. It was like shocks coarse through his veins and his arteries, taking over his circulation and almost gave out from it. Kendall saw how their hands had met together, and he saw how small and shy Carlos was. He felt his worries melt into one simple one he needed to work out, "What's wrong with Carlos?" Seeing him be like this, Kendall didn't care that they were holding hands. He just cared for Carlos.

They finally reached the park where a large lake was now all water, thawed from the ice that froze over it. And it can be emphasized again and again, the sun was making the whole scene so exhilarating. The sight alone was able to describe itself, and the atmosphere was perfect. Well, almost perfect, Carlos feels it's missing something.

"Kendall, I wanted to come here to tell you something that's really important to me. Something big, and I really care what you think about it." Carlos was sitting by the lakeside and looking over the surface of the lake. It's light blue colour caused a calming effect that relaxed Carlos from stress. Kendall sat down next to him and draped an arm across his shoulders.

"Kendall, this is hard to say, and I know it's hard to hear but I need to get his off my chest." Kendall turned around and listened intently. "Kendall, I.. I-I like you. I mean I really like you. More than a friend, and it's been getting to me. I needed to tell you this, so now you can respond."

"Carlos,.." Kendall was struck with paralysis, trying to process all the information he just got hit with. Carlos just said that he liked him. He liked him, more than a friend. He couldn't believe it. But Kendall had to admit, he admired that Carlos is able to take all he could, and put it all into this. He admired Carlos for a lot of things. And looking at him now, he never noticed how adorable Carlos was, being so insecure and shy and just simply cute.

"Hey Carlos, do you remember how we first met?" Kendall finally recovered and was looking over the lake. He could see the sparkle in the water and he felt as if he had hope for this.

"We met here at the park. I was new here and I was playing in the lake by myself. You thought I was going crazy just playing in the water, but you joined me in the water. We splashed and swam and you said that you wanted to be my friend. It was the happiest day of my life."

"And..?"

"And, then... you said you liked me. You had the best day of your life and you wanted to see me again the next day. We went for ice cream before we went back home."

"Then..."

"Then, you kissed me on the cheek. Said that your parents told you that's how someone shows another person that they like them. You were smiling and so was I." Carlos felt such a burden lift from him, he could look at Kendall again. And he was smiling. Wider than Carlos was. And they fought in smile wars, one trying to trump the other.

"So Carlos, you just said you like me. Care to do something about it?" Then Carlos leaned into Kendall, took one look into Kendall's green eyes and placed his lips onto Kendall's, kissing him. His heart burst heavy with feeling. His lips tingled with excitement and he got his questions and worries answered with one simple motion. He draped his arm around Kendall's torso, and Kendall brought his hands into Carlos' short spiked lock, rubbing so softly and sensitive, that Carlos felt like the kiss sent flames through his body and he was melting in his possession. Finally, they pulled away with faces full of smiles.

Carlos laid back onto Kendall's supporting frame and Kendall wrapped his arms around his middle. They both looked out into the sun, seeing it set and the lake started to glow in an erratic burst of shimmering light, like fire dancing on the surface. Like passion expressed in a figure such as this. It was warm, and it felt like love.

"Kendall, I love you so so much right now."

"Carlos, I've always loved you since the first time we've met. and I'll always love you now." Carlos laid back and rested with his head fit in the crook of Kendall's neck, seeping in the warmth that bathed them.

–

James and Logan were walking up a hill, James had one hand covering Logan's eyes and the other intertwined with Logan's free hand for guidance and support. It was the highest point in their town and it gave an overview of everything that was contained in their quaint little town.

"Okay, I'm taking my hand off, get ready, one, two and three," Logan opened his eyes and looked out into the horizon. The sun was setting so beautifully, it coloured the sky in an array of the regular blue, the light pinks and the cascading oranges. It was an artwork that etched itself into Logan's mind and it was to be forever remembered.

"This is where I come to relax, to relieve myself from stress. It's my own private spot that just makes me forget everything. And I want to share it with you." Logan was feeling touched like he's always been around James. He's finally got his James back, the regular James that had the yellow soul, the biggest smile ever seen and his best friend.

"J-James, I really appreciate this and I'm really glad to have you back again. I really missed you, you know," Logan just looked out at the town, before looking back at James when the silence covered the mood.

"Okay, Logan look. I'm ready to tell you what's been eating away at me, and it's really important to me. I'm really worried and stressed about all this, so I figured being here will calm me down." Logan sat so close to James, sitting in front of him and cupped his chin, tilting it to make him look at him in the eyes.

"Logan, for whatever time we've spent together, they've been the best I've ever had, and I really appreciate them, and I care so so much about you Logie. I don't ever want to let you go, and whatever I did this morning didn't help either." James suddenly felt stressed but relaxed again after seeing the sun colour the sky more beautifully.

"But I just wanted to let you know that I really care deeply for you Logan, I made the promise that I was going to be there but I just couldn't these past few days."

"And you couldn't because.."

"Because Logan, I.." James wanted to have a mental breakdown. He told himself he couldn't do this but he knew he had to. He found his answer from the sun and in front of it, he wasn't going to let it down. "Logan, I care so deeply for you, and I.. I... I like you so so much Logie. It's so uncontrollable of my own power and I needed to let it out now before I feel myself start to cry soon." But he did, and he let it all stream down, showing his vulnerability.

"James, I.."

"No, let me finish," James said in blubbers and between hiccups. "I like you, so much in fact, Logan I love you. I want to be here with you forever and I'm just happy to get it out in the open. So now, proceed." James laid back on the soft grass behind him, his hair laying gently on the grass and felt the blades tickle the sides of his face.

"James, you don't know how happy I am, to hear those words come out from you. Because James, I really love you too." James immediately bolted up and looked at Logan. "I love you so much that I was so scared that I thought you stopped caring for me. I thought you think I was weak that you just made some kind of promise so that I could just be protected. But knowing that you care so much for me, I'm just overwhelmed with such happiness. I love you, James."

"I love you too, Logan." James sniffled and laid his head on Logan's shoulder. "Maybe you should be my protector because I can't stop these tears." James laughed off as Logan wrapped himself around him.

"Hey look over there." Logan pointed to an array of yellow clouds that seem to filter the sunlight in a way that caused a heavenly scene that never ceases to amaze them with their beauty.

"It's pretty," James could only say, everything was all self-explanatory. James looked at Logan. Logan looked back, their eyes locked so deep, Logan could see James' soul so purely now in this new light. It was pinky and it showed love that James wants to show so deeply. Logan leaned down, James leaned up, their lips met in an eruption of sparks and a current ran through their bodies with such extreme, their whole entities began to shake like an intense earthquake, but they would remain unmoved. This desire, this yearning for the single expression of love was all it took that made them more than they really were.

Once they broke away, Logan leaned his head onto James' lap. "You know, this story finally reached the conclusion."

"Oh yeah, and how did it end?"

"It ends with me finally knowing that that's how I knew I had a happy ending."

**Finished ~Owari!~**

**so how was this whole story? good? great? eh..? All opinions welcomed. But it was so fun to have you guys simple read it. And now here's the surprise... There might be a bonus chapter coming up soon and it's going to elaborate on the second chapter. It's more humerous and BTR more than it is concerning with the story but we'll see as we go.**

**My Plans for next fic:**

**A BTR one shot with a new and exclusive pairing.**

**Another fic that's going to be Kames (because this pairing was so obvious since the first ep of BTR)**

**But I need a break from fic writing so watch out for that too but I'm still here don't you worry. Take care, be safe, review and too all you American's, Happy fourth of July, Independence day! =D (We don't do that here, sorry, but I wanted to celebrate with you.)  
**


End file.
